Max's Greek Adventure
by Danielle102095
Summary: Max believes there is nothing left to do. Heck! He's the youngest, mortal, and recently single. That all changes when he meets a greek girl that everyone knows and "loves".
1. Max meets a Goddess

**MAX'S POV**

**So now I'm mortal and Alex is the family Wizard. I didn't like the end of round two. I was so pissed at Alex because I got smarter and trained hard for what seemed to be absolutely nothing. Come to find out, it was a test.**

**So anyways, she won and I got absolutely nothing from it. I was only a sophmore... Well still am, and I don't have anything to work for anymore. I guess I'll be another Justin. Smart and can't get a normal girl to save his life.**

**So talia and her family decided to move to Australia so we had to break up. Now I'm mortal, single, and the youngest. That has official ruined my life!**

**I was running the restaurant one day (because the rest of them had somewhere to be) when a beautiful girl came in. She had velvet black hair and eyes blue like a noon sky. She had on a white and gold dress and a golden bow in her hair.**

**"What kind of sandwiches do you have?" she asked, sitting down at the counter.**

**"Any kind you can think of," I answered, "What do you want?"**

**"I don't really," she said, "I'm greek so..."**

**"How about an Italian Sub?" I asked, "Greeks love lots of meat right?"**

**"You're smarter than everyone says you are," she said kindly.**

**"I've paid more attention," I said, "after the wizard competition and losing to my sister even though she's a lazy b..."**

**"You were a wizard?" she interrupted, causing me to realize what I said.**

**"Ummmm..." I stuttered.**

**"I'm a wizard too," she said, "The better kind of Wizard."**

**"Better?" I asked, confused.**

**"The more rare kind of wizard," she answered, "We keep our powers for eternity. We can't die. We can give other people powers. We are more powerful than a typical wizard. I know everything about a person by looking at them."**

**"Wow!" I said shocked, "Could you turn me into your kind of wizard?"**

**"Not fully," she answered, "but I can and you'll still be more powerful than your sister."**

**"Great!" I exclaimed, "How?"**

**"A... kiss," she said, stuttering.**

CELESTIA'S POV

So I just told this Max guy that I can give him powers through a kiss. It's true but that's how everyone falls in love with me. I'm supposed to porove that someone won't fall in love with me instantly. I guess that's what happens when you're the one everyone loves.

"Let's do it!" he said.

"Really?" I asked hesitantly.

"Heck yeah!" he yelled, "I'm sure I wanna be more powerful than Alex!"

I then kissed him, hoping he wouldn't fall in love. Something changed this time. It felt different than any other kiss. I for once felt something in the kiss. Something that has been missing for thousands of year.

"So am I really more powerful than my sister?" he asked which shocked me.

"More powerful than 80 generations of family wizards," I said honestly.

"How do you use these powers?" he asked.

"Just think of something and it'll show up," I explained.

Suddenly, a pile of pancakes popped out of nowhere. I giggled a little. We just sat there and silently ate some pancakes. Then he thought up a super sweet sundae that we shared.

Suddenly, his family came in. His brother had that dorky cuteness. His sister was beautiful but she seemed cocky. Alex's best friend was wearing a dress made of cereal boxes. His mother looked as cocky as Alex Now I knew his father a bit too well.

"Hey Jerry," I said, crossing my arms.

"Celestia" he said, shocked, "What are you doing here?"

"Proving something to my parents," I said semi-truthfully, "You know how stubborn my parents are."

"How do you know this lovely young lady?" Justin asked flirtatiously, making Max a little jealous.

"Her parents are close friends of mine," Jerry answered.

I'm happy to be back to the place I know so well and I like Max a lot. This is a great day... For now.


	2. Max Finds His True Roots

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. HAD TO THINK OF THE SECOND CHAPTER. THIS CHAPTER EXPLAINS A LOT. I DON'T PROMISE IT'S THE BEST BUT AT LEAST I TRIED. HOPE YOU ENJOY.**

* * *

><p>MAX'S POV<p>

I am still shocked that this beautiful girl actually knows my dad. I started to wonder why I never met her before. I brought out her specialty made sandwich and she ate it slowly and gracefully.

"You still have to pay," Justin said proudly.

I know," she said, "Do you take gold coins?"

"Are they real?" he asked.

"As real as Alex is a wizard," she answered.

She got her dark yet golden bag and started pulling out stuff. First, se pulled out some Cupid arrows. Then she pulled out two gold coins. She threw them at Justin and he started examining them.

"Oh my gods!" Justin yelled, "How did you get these?"

"Why do you need to know?" she asked with an attitude.

"These are coins of Aphrodite," Justin said, "Only the Olympians, demigods, and wizards know about these."

"Okay?" she said.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"The owner of these coins," is all she said.

"You're Aphrodite!" he yelled, "Where's your blonde hair?"

"There's this thing called a wig," she said, "Learn about it."

"Wow!" I said, "I'm friends with aphrodite."

"Jerry, Theresa," she said, "It's time."

"Okay," they both said.

"Max," she said, "You need to come with me and quick!"

We ran out the door and I saw a chariot like carriage with golden horse at the end. We hopped onto the carriage. She got the horses started and we sped away.

"We'll be there in about four hours," she said, "So I have plenty of time to explain."

"Wait," I said, "Where?"

"The place you need to be," she said.

"Which is where?" I asked.

"Camp Halfblood," she answered, continually looking back.

"Where the demigods live?" I asked.

"Where I live," she said which shocked me.

* * *

><p>CELESTIA'S POV<p>

"But you're Aphrodite," Max said confusedly.

"No," I explained, "I'm the only demigod that inherited her powers and immortality. She named me Celestia but called me Aphrodite as a nickname. I got the black hair from my dad."

"Why are you taking me?" he asked.

"Because you're a demigod too," I continued, "You are the son of Poseidon. Your mom was Hispanic. They hid you with Jerry and Theresa. Your mother was killed because she wouldn't tell where you were. You've had powers this whole time. I was told to make you believe I gave you the powers."

"Whoa!" he yelled, "That's a lot. I can't believe I can control water!"

"Well believe it because you need to get us across the water," I said before we came to water.

He had no idea what to do. He was just standing there wondering how we were going to get through the water. I knew we were surely in danger. There was a monster a mile away.

"Just listen!" I yelled, "Your father will talk to you."

* * *

><p>MAX'S POV<p>

She said to listen so I decided to listen. **Push the horses into the water. **I heard a voice said.

_**Why? **_I said. _**Wouldn't that kill the horses?**_

_**We won't die  **_I heard one of the horses said.

_Yeah. We'll turn into a_ boat. The other horse.

I did what I was told. I got off the chariot and I unhitched the horses. I pushed them into the water and they instantly turned into a golden boat. We quickly hopped on and I started the boat. As we sped off, I saw a Minotaur rip the chariot to shreds.

When we got to Long Island, Celestia jumped off the boat but I sat there, not knowing what to do next.

_**What do I do now? **_I thought to myself.

**Swim to the bottom of the of the boat and tap it. **I heard my dad's voice say. **You can see and breathe underwater.**

I got off the boat and jumped into the water. I swam to where I was underneath the boat. I did exactly as I was told and it turned back into the gold horses. I came to surface knowing that there was a big adventure ahead.

* * *

><p><strong>HOPE YOU ENJOYED. PERCY ANNABETH AND GROVER ARE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. I NEED A TOTAL OF 5 REVIEWS TO CONTINUE. IDEAS ARE NICE.<strong>


End file.
